cinta,keluarga, dan pengkhianatan
by exolusiondo
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah jalan hidup yang telah di gariskan Tuhan untukku, namun cobaan ini sungguh membuatku semakin ingin mengakhiri semua ini dengan hal yang membuatku takkan merasakan sakit ini lagi. #WFC FNI ANGST


**~Cinta, keluarga, dan pengkianatan~**

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **Pemilik Naruto adalah Masashi Kishimoto. Author hanya meminjam dan mereka ulang dengan alur dan tema yang melibatkan imajinasi penulis.**

 **-Rate-**

 **M**

 **-Genre-**

 **Angst, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, and Supranatural.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! : OOC, typo (s), dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam yang dingin, sekelompok gangster yang masih berseragam SMA terlihat berkeliaran di dalam terowongan.

 **Tap tap tap**

Sebuah suara derap langkah kaki dari seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, membuat mereka berkumpul di jalan terowongan tersebut dan menghadang jalan dari pemuda itu.

"Dimana Menma?" tanya ketua gangster itu pada pemuda itu.

"..." pemuda itu tak menyahut melainkan berjalan pelan ke arah gangster itu.

"Brengsek ... beraninya kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku, teman-teman hajar dia!"

Sekelompok gangster itu pun maju ke arah pemuda itu. Sang pemuda tak tinggal diam, ia pun berlari dan menerjang ke arah kelompok gangster itu. Ia pun menunduk dan melakukan tendangan sapuan kepada satu orang yang mengarahkan pemukul kasti ke arahnya secara horizontal.

Tiga orang mengepungnya dan menyerang secara bersamaan namun dengan mudahnya pemuda itu menghindari serangan tersebut dan menangkap tangan salah satu dari tiga orang itu kemudian memukul bagian bawah lengan tersebut. Seakan tak berhenti di situ saja sang pemuda menendang orang itu hingga mengenai tong sampah.

Perkelahian tersebut terus berlanjut hingga semua anggota gangster tumbang dan pemuda itu keluar sebagai pemenang dari terowongan sambil menyapu sudut bagian bibirnya yang berdarah.

.

.

 **Enam bulan kemudian...**

 **(Rabu, 05 Oktober 20XX)**

 **Kriett...**

Suara pintu di buka membuat seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkacamata segi empat mengalihkan perhatian nya ke arah pintu.

 _"Tadaima ..._ kau masih belajar Menma-nii, padahal di sekolah kau sudah belajar," cetus seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, itulah hal yang kusuka. Naru, kau juga harus bersiap karena kau adalah siswa terhebat di sekolah," ucap Menma sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Kau mengomel setiap kali melihatku," ucap pemuda itu. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Biasa saja,"

"Kau adalah murid terbaik di sekolah." Naruto pun duduk di kasurnya." Apakah ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah?" kurasa tidak ada," jawab Menma tersenyum tipis. "Kau tau kita akan berfoto keluarga besok malam, kan?"

"Iya iya, aku ingat," ucap Naruto malas, ia pun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya.

"Jangan kemana-mana besok."

"Iya," jawab Naruto.

"Tidurlah," ucap Menma.

Naruto pun mematikan lampu dan menaikkan selimutnya.

.

.

"Oke, siap... 1,2,3!"

Ckrekkk

"Sempurna, beri aku waktu sebentar," ucap seorang fotografer.

"Karena kita semua bersama, bagaimana jika kita makan malam di _restaurant_?" tanya Minato.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa ikut. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang," ucap Naruto datar.

"Naruto, jangan seperti itu!" Tegur Kushina selaku ibu dari kembar bersaudara Menma dan Naruto.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum tengah malam," ujar Naruto.

Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Di sebuah atap gedung terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Ia sedang memandang langit penuh bintang dengan pandangan sedih.

"Huftt, aku merasa seperti di kucilkan. Mereka selalu membangga-banggakan Menma. Menma dan selalu Menma, bahkan ayah dan ibu selalu membandingkan Menma denganku dan lebih memperhatikan Menma ketimbang diriku. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Apa aku hanya anak pungut yang kebetulan mereka temukan di pinggir jalan atau hanya anak panti yang mereka adopsi hikss... hikss..." gumam Naruto pelan dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dari pipinya.

Seseorang tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan membuat Naruto terperanjat kaget.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kena kau. Hayo pasti sedang memikirkanku, kan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan mata lavender yang menyejukan hati jika memandangnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, _Hime_." Naruto pun melepas pelukan Hinata dan mencubit gemas pipi Hinata.

"Astaga apa ini? Air mata? Katakan Naruto-kun, apa ada hal yang membuatmu bersedih?" tanya Hinata yang cemas dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil." Naruto pun memeluk Hinata dan berusaha meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Syukurlah. Tapi, kumohon biarkan aku merasakan duka dan sukamu. Aku ingin kau tetap tersenyum dan bahagia bersamaku, Naruto-kun." Hinata berujar sembari mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, _Hime."_

.

.

 **(Senin, 10 Oktober 20XX)**

 **Ting tong**

Bunyi dari bel membuat Menma berhenti dari aktivitasnya paginya, ia pun berjalan pelan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_... yeayy, selamat ulang tahun ya, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata yang berada di depan pintu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kue ulang tahun bertuliskan Happy birhtday dengan lilin berupa angka 18.

"Tapi—"

Belum sempat Menma menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hinata tiba tiba meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Menma.

"Ssttt... sekarang, ucapkan keinginanmu dan tiuplah lilinnya."

Menma pun menutup matanya dan berdoa kemudian membuka matanya sembari meniup lilinnya.

"Yeayyy.. tapi tunggu dulu, sejak kapan kamu memakai kacamata dan mewarnai rambutmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan bingung.

Namun sebelum Menma menjawab, Naruto yang telah pulang dari aktivitas lari paginya menghampiri mereka.

"Hime? Dan apa kue itu untukku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehh, Naruto-kun? lalu siapa dia?" tanya balik Hinata dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Etto, dia kakakku."

"Astaga kalian sangat mirip hanya saja kakakmu berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata," ucap Hinata sambil terkikik pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk dan berbicara di dalam," cetus Menma.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Hinata semakin sering berkunjung dan semakin dekat dengan Menma. Naruto mengetahui hal itu tapi ia beranggapan mereka hanya berteman.

Namun, alangkah malangnya Naruto saat ia mendengar pernyataan cinta Hinata ke Menma. Saat itu ia sedang berada di luar untuk membeli sesuatu. Seolah tak sampai disana cobaan yang ia terima ia pun mendengar fakta tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Flash back on)_

 _(Kamis, 13 Oktober 20XX)_

 _"Huft... entah kenapa hari ini sangat panas," ucap Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangan nya ke kanan dan kiri._

 _Naruto yang saat ini sedang berjalan di trotoar harus terhenti ketika ia menerima telpon dari salah satu teman sekolahnya._

 _"Moshi moshi, iya. Ternyata kau Lee. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil sesekali melirik ke kanan dan kiri karena entah kenapa jalan raya begitu padat._

 _"Ohh, oke akan segera aku antarkan." Naruto pun menutup telponnya._

 _Naruto pun bergegas pulang kerumah. Ia pun akhirnya sampai dan saat akan membuka pintu, ia mendengar suara Hinata dengan Menma yang berada di ruang tamu._

 _"Menma-kun, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu, aku rasa ... aku menyukaimu." Hinata berujar dengan menatap mata Menma._

 _"Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, Hinata-chan." Menma pun memgang tangan Hinata. "Mau kah kamu menjadi pendampingku, Hime?"_

 _"Umm, tapi bagaimana jika Naruto tau tentang hubungan kita?" cicit Hinata sambil mengangguk namun kemudian bertanya bagaimana jika hubungan mereka diketahui oleh Naruto._

 _"Tenanglah, ia takkan mengetahuinya. Dan kalaupun ia tau, ia takkan bisa berbuat banyak karena ayah lebih menyayangiku dari pada dirinya," ucap Menma sambil mencopot kacamatanya dan menarik Hinata kepelukannya._

 _Naruto yang mendengar dan mengintip kejadian itu dari balik pintu merasa sangat marah dan kecewa. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan rumah, namun tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil sedang melaju kencang dan ia pun akhirnya tertabrak dan mengalami pendarahan yang cukup serius sehingga ia di larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat saat itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Flash back off)_

Naruto saat ini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan beberapa alat bantu bernafas dan selang infus yang melekat di nadi tangannya.

Minato dan Kushina selaku orang tua menemaninya, namun secara jelas ia mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya yang begitu membuatnya bersedih sekaligus jengkel dengan keduanya.

"Anak ini, selalu berulah. Andai saja kita tidak mengincar warisan ayahnya kita sudah pasti menendang keluar anak ini dari rumah." Minato berucap sambil menyeder ke sofa rumah sakit.

Naruto yang sadar berpura-pura seolah ia belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"Tenanglah, Minato-kun. Sebentar lagi jika ia sadar kita akan menyuruhnya menandatangani surat pengalihan warisan dan kita akan hidup kaya," ucap Kushina dengan seringai liciknya.

'Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar,' batin Naruto. Naruto terus berpura-pura hingga kedua orang tuanya atau orang tua tirinya telah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Naruto pun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melepas alat pernafasan dan selang infus dan mengakibatkan tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Namun, ia tak menghiraukan hal tersebut karena baginya luka yang di terima hatinya lebih sakit dari pada luka fisiknya. Meskipun dengan perban di kepalanya dan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan ia tetap bersikukuh untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Saat itu rumah sakit entah kenapa terlihat lebih sepi dan Naruto keluar dari ruangan nya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Naruto terus berjalan meskipun ia berjalan tertatih-tatih, ia pun berhenti di sebuah jembatan khusus pejalan kaki.

"Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku tuhan, hikss...hikss...?" gumam Naruto pelan dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dari pipinya.

"Kenapaaaaa!" teriak Naruto sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Naruto yang sudah tidak lagi memiliki semangat untuk hidup akhirnya memutuskan melompat dari atas jembatan itu.

"Aku rasa, hidupku tak ada artinya lagi. Maafkan aku tuhan," gumam pelan Naruto.

Kemudian ia melompat ke bawah jembatan dan menutup usia pada hari itu, karena pendarahan di kepalanya yang semakin parah dan membuatnya meninggal saat itu juga.

.

.

Kabar meninggalnya Naruto akhirnya tersebar luas, bahkan sempat di siarkan oleh salah satu stasiun Tv di Konoha dan kini ia telah di makamkan dengan layak.

Tapi seminggu setelahnya, keluarganya di temukan tewas dengan bekas luka yang aneh. Bahkan mantan kekasihnya juga mengalami gangguan kejiwaan dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa.

-The end-

Yo minna-san, setelah beberapa abad lama nya ane publish story lagi tapi buat event sih... hmm, okelah tak perlu berlama lama lagi.

Exolusiondo... out, jaaa...

#WFC_FNI_ANGST...


End file.
